Seals for batteries are designed to prevent the undesired transfer of moisture either into or out of the cell's interior, as well as the escape of electrolyte which can damage equipment in which the cell is used. Electrolyte can escape from the cell by several routes; two of the most common paths exist at the seal-to-can interface and the seal-to-collector interface. Representative of an attempt to stop the leakage of electrolyte out of a cell, the assignee of the instant application obtained U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,489 on a so-called "radial squeeze seal." In this seal, a gasket material is tightly compressed between a metal cover for the cell and the outer metal container. In addition, sealants and liquid creep inhibitors such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,178, which is also assigned to the assignee of the instant invention, are applied to the plastic/metal interface to reduce or eliminate the loss of liquid or moisture from the cell's interior. While the above-mentioned seal compression technique can be used effectively to establish a satisfactory seal, these seals are susceptible to deterioration when exposed to significant fluctuations in temperature, relative humidity or physical stress. Examples of physical stress would include accidental dropping of the cell by the user.